unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
Atoq Navarro
Atoq Navarro is an archaeologist that also leads a team of highly trained South American mercenaries. Throughout the game, he demonstrates knowledge of El Dorado. He wears a brown vest, jeans, black leather shoes, and has a black beard and hair. He is voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. Early life Navarro was found in a slum by Gabriel Roman, who took him in and raised him. He serves as Roman's lieutenant through the course of the Uncharted: Drake's Fortune. Both wish to find the treasure of El Dorado. Roman only wants the gold to compensate for money that Victor Sullivan owes him, while Navarro wants El Dorado for his own agenda. Uncharted: Drake's Fortune In Uncharted: Drake's Fortune, Navarro and Roman are trying to find El Dorado, competing with Victor Sullivan and Nathan Drake. They receive assistance from Eddy Raja and his band of Indonesian pirates who secure the island where El Dorado is located and assist in capturing Drake. Having much knowledge of El Dorado, Navarro is vital in Roman's plans. Throughout the game, he is seen alongside Roman enforcing his mercenaries. They first meet Drake after he gets out of a U-boat stuck in a river. Roman explains to Drake that Sullivan owes him a large amount of money while Navarro holds Sullivan and Drake under control with a rifle. They take a map from Drake that he found in the U-boat that supposedly will lead to El Dorado and Roman shoots Sullivan. Drake then manages to escape with Navarro and his mercenaries in pursuit. Drake later meets Elena Fisher and learns from her camera that Sullivan survived the gunshot and is assisting Roman and Navarro in finding El Dorado. They later rescue Sullivan from Navarro's mercenaries, which Navarro soon learns and searches for the three of them in a fury. Drake continues his search for El Dorado after Sullivan hands him back Francis Drake's diary and heads underneath the island. He overhears a conversation between Roman, Navarro, and Eddy, who is failing to secure the island and had allowed Drake to escape. Raja claims that his men are being killed by something on the island and that it is cursed. Roman and Navarro believe that Eddy is superstitious and dismiss him and his crew, with Navarro keeping him from shooting Roman with a gun of his own. Eddy then leaves them, cursing in Indonesian. Eventually, Roman and Navarro capture Elena, with Navarro holding her at gunpoint. They find the statue of El Dorado and prepare to open it, with Drake and Sullivan also arriving at the statue but being held at bay by two guards. Navarro tells Roman that what they are looking at is only a "shell" and that the real treasure of El Dorado is inside and encourages Roman to open the statue. Roman opens it and sees the mummy of El Dorado is revealed. Navarro tells Elena to watch what happens, and particles from the statue fall onto Roman. He coughs and realizes that Navarro has tricked him and has cursed him, transforming him into one of the Descendants. As Roman turns to kill Navarro, Navarro kills him with a gunshot to his head. Drake tells him that the statue killed an entire colony of Spaniards and that he does not know what he is doing, though Navarro says he is the only one who knows what he is doing and explains that the statue is worth an incredible amount to the right buyer, showing he is planning on making a fortune by selling the statue. He then has his mercenaries close the statue and attach it to a helicopter to bring it out of the cave its in. As he leaves with Elena, Drake jumps onto the statue as it is hoisted out of the cave. Death The helicopter drops the statue off on a nearby ship owned by Navarro. Elena, also in the helicopter, manages to crash it onto the heliapad on the boat. Here, Drake faces off against the last few of Navarro's mercenaries and then finally Navarro himself. On the helipad, Drake defeats Navarro in combat, and when he goes to check on Elena, Navarro gets up. Drake then pushes the remains of the helicopter over the boat, and a rope wraps itself around Navarro's legs. Navarro is pulled into the ocean, along with the statue of El Dorado. Uncharted 2: Among Thieves 's multiplayer mode]] Navarro does not appear in Uncharted 2's single-player mode, although he can be played in the game's multiplayer mode. Navarro's multiplayer skin was given away at the 2009 Comic-Con convention as a voucher code, allowing only a select few players to play as him online. On February 25, 2010, the ''Drake's Fortune'' Multiplayer Pack was released on the PlayStation Store for purchase, which included Navarro as a multiplayer skin. Robin Atkin Downes returned to voice Navarro for this, making up new lines for the character with some unique quotes such as "Your head on a platter!" and, "I wonder how much this is worth?" Category:Uncharted Characters